TUAOA: Children of the Knucklehead
by Lance Kumazuki
Summary: Here is my newest fic. Not a oneshot. Hinata is pregnant. The house was burned down and what is up with the pet fox? read, review,comment. It is necessary to finish. Love to my fans. *Poofs away* IT'S OVER 9000... hits! I'm so happy.
1. Children of the Knucklehead

Children of the Knucklehead 

Hello, to you my loyal fans. Here it is, my fourth fic. This fic takes place after "Wedding Bells." I racked my mind to come up with this idea, and with the help of my muse Kat-chan, I got this done. This will be a song-fic with just one song at the end.  
Well just please read on and enjoy. This maybe my last part but with enough reviews I may continue this series. Oh well I'm ranting again. Now let's get to the story.  
"Talk"

'Thought'

_ 'Kyuubi narutos pet fox'_

_ 'Kyuubi'_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song: With Arms Wide Open by Creed

It has been about a month since Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki had left on their honeymoon. Everyone was a little uneasy. They were not used to not having Naruto around. Even the ramen stand had suffered. The profits were down but they held fast. Tsunade was staring out of her window that looks over the village from her office. Shizune walked in with a note in hand.

"Shizune, I hate to admit this but I miss Naruto."

"Tsunade, here, this just came by messenger from the snow village."  
"Well, are you going to read it or what?"

"It's sealed, and can only be opened by the person it is addressed to."

Tsunade took the scroll from Shizune and performed the jutsu to unseal it. She opened the scroll and read the contents.

**"To Tsunade, Hokage of Konaha,  
Hinata and I are doing great. We stayed an extra two weeks at the behalf of the Snow Princess. Hinata became ill and we needed to stay. I was told by one of the nurses in charge the she might be pregnant. When we come back, I want you to double check for both our sakes. We should be back tomorrow. Pending that there is no hitch in our travels, Hinata says hi, please make sure our house is ready, and we just hope all is well.  
From the local knucklehead and his lovely wife, Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki."**

"Shizune, their coming home tomorrow, is their house in good order?"

"Um...Tsunade, that is a problem. Kakashi and Jiraiya accidently burned it down."

"WHAT?! Get those two in here NOW!!!"

Shizune ran out of the office to find Jiraiya and Kakashi. Tsunade got up, went to the filing cabinets and looked up the housing files. She was hoping to make it up to them. Shizune came back about 20 minutes later with the two fire bugs.  
"Kakashi, Jiraiya good to see you both, now WHY DID YOU BURN DOWN NARUTO AND HINATA'S HOUSE?!"

"Tsunade-sama, it was an accident. We were cleaning it up for their return, and we left the stove on after making lunch and we accidentally left the stove on." Jiraiya said looking down.

⌠WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE THE STOVE ON?!"

"Tsunade-sama, we apologize for what happened, when will they be home exactly?" Kakashi asked.

"They will be back in the village tomorrow but they may stop at the hospital. Naruto said that Hinata was sick. So they may stop off there when they get back."

"Oh, well, do we have a spare place, Tsunade-sama?" Asked Shizune.

"Yes we do actually. It's newly built and furnished. All we need to do is stock the cupboards, fridge, and the closets. We only have a day to do this, so round up all of their friends and let's get to work." And off they went.

They rounded up the Rookie 9 and they got everything done in a timely fashion. The house was fully stocked with food, drinks, clothes, furniture, painted, both inside and out and anything else that the newlyweds could need.

"Well, how does it look?" asked Sakura. She looked on at the new house. It took them almost the whole day and most of the night. Everyone was tired but they thought it was worth it for Konaha's newest couple.

"Yeah, it looks great. There is only one thing missing and I will give it to them tomorrow." Tsunade said looking on. "Now it's only a matter of time before Naruto and Hinata return."

It was a fulfilling day. The house was ready for the newlyweds. Their friends had all gone home to prepare for tomorrow. Tomorrow, when the knucklehead and his wife come back.

The sun was coming up over the horizon. The birds were singing as the light shown through the trees. A Shinobi and a Kunoichi were walking along the dirt road. These were no ordinary ninja, they hailed from Konaha, the village hidden in the leaves. One had sunny blonde hair and eyes that looked like the sky after a rain storm. The other had hair that was black as midnight yet shown blue, and had lavender colored eyes, they were walking hand in hand and the girl had her head on the boy's shoulder. On the other side of the boy was a fox cub walking along with them. The three walked along towards the village. By first sight you would think of them as a normal couple out for a morning stroll. In reality, this couple was just returning from a honeymoon in the snow village. Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki and their new pet fox Kyuubi were going home. The village was over the next hill and they could not wait to get home and adjust to married life.

"Hinata-chan, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun, I think I just have a bug or something."

"Well when we get back, I'll have Tsunade check on you just to make sure."

"Alright."

Hinata was worried, she never got sick. And if she did, it was nothing more than a cold. Kyuubi just looked up and barked.

_'I hope Hinata-chan is okay. I don't want Kit to worry.'_

They arrived at the gate about an hour later. They were greeted by Tsunade herself. She smiled at the couple and looked questioningly at the furball that was at Naruto's left.

"Tsunade-baa-chan, it's great to see you. It's only been a month but you look great. What are you doing here?"

"One, I'm here to escort you two to the hospital, two, I am also here to take you to something your friends, teachers, Shizune, and I did for the two of you. So let's get going."

With that said the four of them walked to the hospital. Tsunade looked down at the little fox that was nuzzling her leg. She was wondering who gave it to them or for that matter where it came from.

They arrived at the hospital about ten minutes later. Tsunade took Hinata into an exam room while Naruto and Kyuubi stayed in the waiting room. As they sat there, Kiba walked in with Akamaru in tow.

"Hey Naruto, when did you get back?"

"About an hour ago, Tsunade met up with us by the gates and we came here. Hinata became ill on our honeymoon; we stayed an extra two weeks, met this cute fox, and came home."

"Naruto, what is up with the fox? How, and why?"

"Okay, in that order, how we got her. Hinata found her outside of the hotel we were staying at, we nursed it back to health and she bonded with us. The name is after the demon sealed inside me, so it fit."

"Wow, I never knew you were good with animals, Naruto."

"Well, I think it's because of Kyuubi, that the little fox here bonded with me and Hinata so well. Kiba, what happened with my house? Is everything okay? I hope you and Neji took care of it and you did guys did nothing dumb like burn it down or something."

Kiba just looked down, trying to avoid the answer.

With Hinata:

"Tsunade-sama, I have been sick the past couple of days."

"Okay, anything else?"

"Just nausea and some headaches in the morning, Is something wrong?"

Tsunade rummaged through the drawers for something. She found it and gave it to Hinata.

"Go into the bathroom and please pee on the tip."

"Okay, but for what?"

"I need to see something, that's all."

Hinata got up and went into the bathroom. She shut the door and peed on the tip of the stick Tsunade gave her. She came out when she was done and handed the stick to Tsunade.

"Well, what are you looking for?"

Tsunade waited to respond. After about 90 seconds, she looked at the stick and smiled.

"Hinata, the source of your illness is simple, Hinata Uzumaki, you're pregnant."

Hinata was shocked, how did this happen? She knew how it happened but she could not understand.

"How is that possible, we both used protection."

"Even the best protection fails, Hinata."

"We were even careful. I guess these kinds of things happen."

"Hinata, you should be happy. You're pregnant with Naruto Uzumaki's child. That in itself is a blessing."

"Tsunade-sama, it's not that. It's just that I don't know how to tell him."

"Well, just don't dance around it. You need to tell him."

"I know it's just that I don't know how happy he'll be."

"Alright, aside from that you are in perfect health. Now go back to your husband, tell him the good news, and I will be right out."

With that, Tsunade left Hinata to check one other people. Hinata was lost in thought.

'I wonder how Naruto-kun will take the news. He never had a father so this will be new to him. I'll tell him but I hope he doesn't do anything stupid.'

Hinata got up and walked out with a grin on her face. She walked into the waiting room to see not only Naruto and Kyuubi, but her teammate Kiba and Akamaru.

"Hina-chan, thank Kami, are you alright? What did Tsunade say?"

"Naruto-kun, honey, I have something to tell you, but I don't know how you'll take it."

"Hina-chan, it doesn't matter. No matter what it is, I will stand by you no matter what."

"Naru-kun, I love you more than words can say, this is going to change our lives. Naruto-kun Uzumaki, I am Pregnant."

Naruto and Kiba both stood there. Kiba's mouth hung open, but Naruto's hit the floor.

"You're pregnant?"

"She's Pregant?!"

"Hinata-chan..."

"Naruto-kun..."

"THAT IS GREAT!!! Oh my Kami, I'm going to be a father. I'm so happy."

He picked up Hinata and spun her around. He was so happy. He was going to be a father, at long last. Kiba left the waiting room with a smile on his face.

"I... I... can't believe it."

Naruto started to cry.

"I get to be a father. The one thing I never had and now I get to be one."

Hinata was so happy.

"Oh Naruto-kun, I'm happy your happy."

Naruto cut her off by performing the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Suddenly, the whole room was filled with Naruto clones.

"BOYS, listen up, take heed and spread the word. Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki are expecting. Go and tell all!!"

"Yosh!! "

The clones yelled and ran into the evening. The real Naruto stayed with his wife.

"I'm so happy, Naruto-kun."

"I had a feeling. I'm still glad. What else did Tsunade say?"

As if on cue Tsunade walked out. She had a smile on her face.

"Well, I'm glad to see the two of you are going to be parents. I knew I'd see the day."

"Tsunade, Kiba keept dancing around about our house now tell me what happened!!"

"Alright, Kakashi and Jiraiya burned it down, by accident, but we as a village came together and we got you a gift. Here are the keys."

She threw the keys towards Naruto and he caught them.

"The keys to your new place, it is furnished and stocked with everything you and Hinata will need, plus a little extra for the new baby."

"Thanks, Tsunade, Hinata and I are off. We are going to get settled. Right Hinata-chan?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun, I need to get everything and make sure everything is situated. Come on Kyyubi, let's go home."

"Hold on you two."

She walked up to the three of them and handed Naruto a package. He unwrapped it It was a nameplate that had their Surname on it and it shown in the light.

"Wow, thanks, Tsunade."

"No sweat, brat. Now go home and take care of your wife."

With that, Naruto, with his pregnant wife, and pet fox in tow as they walked to their new home and new lives.

Alright folks, I have finished the first chapter of "Children of the Knucklehead." Please review, comment and give me ideas. The more the better. Chapter 2 will be up end of the week. This is Naurtosshadowclone, and I am gone. Poofs away


	2. Three months later

Three months later...

Naruto was running around the house. Hinata was at an appointment with Tsunade on the status of the baby. He was trying to get the house as clean as he could. She had been running him ragged. She was four months pregnant. She was done with morning sickness but the cravings were a different story. She alone in the span of two weeks ran though his two month supply of ramen, gone through enough curry to make Rock Lee green with envy, and tore through so much sushi to make a fisherman smile.  
He had finished cleaning the house and plopped down on the couch.

'I'm just glad the mood swings have not hit yet, or else I'm done for.'

_ 'Kit, you're doing fine, remember I still have not give you a gift yet.'_

'Why is that Kyuubi?'

_'Mine is special, just for the child, or children.'_

'Kyuubi, you're one in a million.'

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the door open. Hinata walked in with at least 30 bowls of both curry and ramen. Naruto ran to help Hinata with the bags.

"Here let me help you, my angel."

"Alright, my fox, how is Kyuubi doing?"

"She's fine. She went out to play with Akamaru."

"Alright, well just so long as she is out of trouble."

"How did it go with Tsunade? Are you and the baby doing well?"

"Yes, Naru-kun, I have some great news to tell you. We are having twins, isn't that great?"

"Great, THAT'S AWESOME!! We are having twins, I'm so happy. Did you find out the sex of the twins?"

"Yes, we are having a boy and a girl."Hinata said sweetly.

"A boy and a girl?" Naruto said with his mind racing.

It was too much for Naruto to take and he fainted. Hinata rushed to his side and took him in her arms.

'The shock was too much for him. He is so happy, that goofy grin on his face is so cute. I wonder what the two will look like.'

Hinata just sat there cradling her husband in her arms. The father of her children in her arms, it was heaven. Naruto awoken about 20 minutes later, he looked up and stared into Hinata's lavender eyes. 'The mother of our children, the angel that saved me from the darkness, this is heaven.'

He shifted himself while still in Hinata's arms and placed a hand on her baby bump. He felt something and smiled.

"It kicked. Wow, this is so great." All of a sudden, both of there stomachs growled. They both were hungry. Naruto started towards the bags with the food that smelled really good when he got his hand slapped hard.

"NAURTO-KUN, THIS IS MY FOOD!!!" yelled Hinata.

Naruto was stunned to say the least. She was never this violent then he remembered what Sakura had told him about women when they are pregnant.

'She is having mood swings. Oh great, now my angel is going to start acting like Sakura-sama when I do something stupid.'

Naruto thought back to when he was with Sakura after a training session when he approached her on the subject.

Flashback

"Hey Sakura, can I talk to you?" asked Naruto while he and Sakura finished their training.

"Sure, Naruto-sama, you can ask me anything. What did you need?"

"Well, it's about Hinata-chan. Since I am new to the whole pregnant wife thing, could I get some advice as to what I need to do?" asked Naruto.

"Well, Naruto, all I can say is this. When her cravings start, give her what she wants, how much she wants and whenever she wants it. Mood swings are a different story."

Naruto cringed at this thought. He did not want to see his angel mad or upset.

"Even though I don't want to ask, what should I do when the mood swings come knocking?"

"Just keep your mouth shut and try not to do anything stupid. The mood swings are just her hormones out of whack. Also, with the extra weight of the kids, her feet and back will start to hurt. An occasional massage will fix that right up. Have you and Hinata chosen names yet?"

"Yeah, but that will come out when and if Hinata and I say so." Said Naruto with a foxy grin.

Sakura just bonked him on the head and walked off.

Flashback end

Naruto just sat in amazement as Hinata downed the 20 bowls of the ramen and curry. She could really eat, and Naruto liked that. As Hinata finished, Naruto got up to do the dishes. Hinata went into the living room and sat down. Her feet were starting to hurt and so was her back. Hinata thought of a plan.

"Naruto-kun, my fox, when you're done with the dishes, your wife needs attention."

"What do you need my pet?"

"I need a massage, Naru-kun. My feet and back kinda hurt."

He finished washing the last bowl, took off his apron, and sat down next to Hinata. She turned and placed her feet on Naruto's lap. He focused his chakra and started to massage her feet gently.

The chakra that was penetrating the soles of her feet relaxed her so much, she was purring.

"You like that Hinata-chan?" he asked with a foxy tone.

A slight moan of bliss escaped her lips as she nodded yes.

"Hinata-chan, do you still want me to do your back?" asked Naruto. She turned away from Naruto so that her back was to him and she removed her shirt to revel her fishnet shirt. He cracked his knuckles and focused his chakra some more and started to work on her back. She was in heaven. He worked out all of her kinks and rid her of the pain in her back and feet.

'Where did he learn how to do this? I am in heaven. Is he using his chakra to amplify to result? Either way, this is heaven.' Hinata thought to herself as she started to fall asleep.

Naruto noticed this and let Hinata fall into his arms. He also noticed the sun was starting to set. He simply smiled and thought to himself.

'I am so lucky to have her. Thank you Kami, for giving me this angel, I am grateful for this and I will treasure her everyday.'

_ 'Kit, where did you learn that trick? She just melted in your arms.'_

'Tsunade taught it to me. It's a relaxation jutsu. The user's chakra is focused into the hands, focused into sharp points, vibrates and relaxes the muscles of the person that is being massaged.'

_'Kit, you still amaze me. 5 months to go. I can't wait to see what they look like.'_

'Me too, Kyuubi, I'm taking Hinata and going to bed. Good night Kyuubi. Oh, Make sure that when little Kyuubi comes in she locks the door. '

_'Good night kit, sure I'll make sure.'_

Naruto picked up Hinata, bridal style and took her into the bedroom. He laid her down next to him, as if on instinct when he lay down she lay on top of him and said even though she was still asleep.

"I love you, Naruto-kun."

"I love you too, Hinata-koi."

As the moon shown, the couple just slept, wondering what the next few months would bring. Would it bring joy, pain, sorrow, good times, hard times, or would it just be average? They really didn't know. The only thing they knew as Naruto and Hinata slept in each other's arms, the twins growing inside Hinata, was that life could not be any better.

* * *

Heh, I finished chapter 2. I don't know if this chapter was any good. I need reviews and comments for the next chapter. Please let me know what you thought. Good or bad? Throw some ideas my way. If I use them I will mention it in chapter three "Birthday and a Baby shower." Till then, This is Lance-kun, AKA Narutosshadowclone, and I am gone. Poofs away with a smile on my face. 


	3. A Birthday and A Baby Shower

Birthday and a Baby Shower

It was a beautiful October day, the sun started to rise over the walls of Konaha, the village hidden in the leaves. The birds were chirping a happy melody. The trees had started to change color as they tend to around this time. A fox was running down the road being chased by a dog. The fox was none other than Kyuubi and the dog was Akamaru.

'_Damn dog, I wish Kiba would keep him chained up. I hate this. Hinata and Naruto need to put a door in for me. AH! There is my escape.'_

Kyuubi ran up the tree and looked down. She just laughed at Akamaru who was barking up the tree.

"Akamaru, what have I told about chasing Kyuubi? Naruto and Hinata will kill me if anything happened to her. Come on down, Kyuubi. I'll take you home." Kiba said with a genuine smile. He plucked Kyuubi from the tree, took her in his arms and walked back to Naruto and Hinata's house. As he walked up the sidewalk, he heard yelling and a glass break. Kiba put his nose to the air and took a whiff.

"Aw man, Hinata is having another mood swing. I feel sorry for Naruto."

As if on cue, Naruto jumped out of the window and landed near Kiba. He looked at him, smiled and ran off.

"NAURTO, GET BACK HERE!!!" yelled Hinata.

"Hey Hinata-chan, can I come in?" asked Kiba

"Sure, the door is unlocked." Said Hinata in an angry tone.

Kiba walk in the door and set Kyuubi down, Kyuubi ran to Hinata, jumped into her arms and licked her face.

"Kiba-kun, what are you doing here?"

"Actually, I was walking Akamaru when I saw him go after Kyuubi. I sent him home and brought her back to you and Naruto. By the way, why did he jump out of the window and run off?"

"He went to go visit Tsunade. We got into it again. I hate the mood swings. I don't like to yell at Naruto-kun and he doesn't know what to do." Hinata started to cry. She was scared. She was hoping the pregnancy would not drive Naruto to leave her. Kiba hugged her.

"Hinata, don't cry. I'm sure Naruto is just fine. He's new to the whole fatherhood and husband thing."

"I know. I love him and yet I feel like he is just being a little distant."

"It's okay. Hey I got to get going. Just relax and he'll be back."

Kiba got up off the couch and left Hinata to mull over the day.

'Kiba's right, Naruto-kun is just not used to this and neither am I. I am 7 months pregnant and the symptoms are starting to fade. I just hope he comes home soon.' Hinata thought as she sat on the couch petting Kyuubi.

With Naruto

After he left the house he went to the forest to think. He jumped from branch to branch until he got to the place where he goes to think. He sat down by the lake with a scroll.

"Alright, I have narrowed down the names to two, Hikari for my daughter and Minato for my son. It took me awhile but it's settled. I'm going to go get some breakfast and go back home. I'm sure Hinata is worried about me. I also can't wait. My birthday is tomorrow. I think it's time I got back. Hinata will start to worry."

He jumped down from his perch and ran into Neji.

"Oh hey Neji, what's up?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto, it's great to see you. How is Hinata? You treating her well, is she doing fine considering?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, she's fine. Thanks to a new jutsu Granny Tsunade taught me works wonders for her. The only thing that we are both unhappy about is the mood swings. That's why I left. I also came out here to finalize the names for our children. I am going to give this to Hinata and see what she thinks."

"Well, alright. I got to get going. Lee wants to train some more and I swear to Kami, if I hear one more "Flames of youth" speech, I will shove the 64 palms up his nose."

Naruto just raised an eyebrow and walked off. He waved goodbye to Neji and started home. As he walked up the walkway he saw the chair was still on the lawn and the window was still broken.

'This is going to be a long day.' He sighed.

He opened the door and got tackled by Kyuubi. She started to lick his face with a furry. He laughed and picked her up. He pats her on the head and surveyed the house looking for Hinata.

"Baby, are you home?"

"I'm in the bedroom, honey." She came out of the room in a maternity shirt. It was obvious she had changed before he got home. Naruto put Kyuubi down and gave her a once over.

'She has gotten bigger in the last 6 months. I'm going to be a father soon. Am I really ready?'

Hinata noticed the look on Naruto's face and wondered what was wrong. She walked up to him and hugged him. They both sat down on the couch.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?"

"Hinata-chan, first off here." He handed her the scroll. She opened it and read what it said. 'Name ideas: For my future daughter: Hikari Uzumaki, For my future son: Minato Uzumaki.'

"Naruto, did you come up with these names?"

"Yeah, that's what I have been up to the past couple of days. I went to my favorite spot in the forest and started thinking of names. Minato hit me first. It's the name of my father the Fourth Hokage. Hikari was harder to come up with. I had to look it up. It means light, the light of my life, just like you, Hinata-koi."

"Oh, Naruto-kun, I love the names you picked."

'Really?"

"Yeah, it's perfect."

'Thanks, Hinata-chan. Now since we had a bad morning, let's just spend the day here."

"That's a great…"

POOF A great poof a smoke appeared and Jiraiya showed up.

"PERVY-SAGE, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!!"

"Naruto, don't call me that. The reason I am here is not for you. I'm here for Hinata. The Hokage wants to see you, Hinata and I am here to escort you, concerning the fact you're pregnant."

She got up at walked to the door with Jiraiya

"Alright, Naruto-kun, I'll be right back."

"I'll see you later, I love you Hinata-chan."

"I love you too, Naruto-kun."

Hinata and Jiraiya left the house to see Tsunade. Naruto just sat on the couch wondering what Tsunade wanted with Hinata.

'Maybe it's another check-up? I hope everything is alright.'

'_Kit, I wouldn't worry. Even though she is with the giant Pervert, she is going to see the Hokage. So it's not all bad. What are doing for your birthday tomorrow anyway?'_

'Hinata, little Kyuubi and I were just going to have a small thing tomorrow. Why do you ask?'

'_No reason, Kit'_

He snapped back to life when he heard a knock at the door. Naruto got up off the couch and opened the door to reveal Shikamaru.

"Hey, man. How's married life?" the shadow ninja asked.

"Hey Shikamaru, life is good. I'm just worried because Hinata left to go see Granny Tsunade."

"Huh, that sounds troublesome. Hey what are you doing for your birthday tomorrow?"

Naruto just sighed. "Nothing, Hinata and I might just stay home. Why?"

"Well, a couple of us wanted to take you out for the day. Just so you can get away. I talked with Ino earlier and she said that her, Sakura, TenTen and Temari are going to spend some time with Hinata."

"Huh, might as well. I'm going to be a father soon. So I might as well enjoy myself."

"That's the troublesome spirit I like to see. Choji and I will be here tomorrow. So make sure your up."

"Yeah sure, see you tomorrow."

Naruto waved goodbye as Shikamaru walked off. Naruto was happy that he got to spend his birthday with his friends but not his wife. He decided to go out and make it up to her.

With Hinata

Jiraiya and Hinata walked up to the Hokage's office. She was a little nervous but she knew that Tsunade would only be looking out for her health and safety. Jiraiya knocked on the door.

"Yeah, come in."

Hinata opened the door thinking she would only see Tsunade, but instead she saw Sakura, Ino, TenTen, Temari, Shizune, and Tsunade.

"Hey everyone, what's up?" Hinata asked.

Tsunade got up and spoke. "The girls and I were talking Hinata. We are going to throw you a baby shower. This way you and the Knucklehead can get the major essentials for the baby."

"Yeah, just think about it. It's going to be great. The boys are taking Naruto out tomorrow for his birthday, so we get the day to ourselves." Ino interjected.

"Thanks everyone. This means so much to me." Hinata smiled. Then she felt a kick from her abdomen.

"Everyone, come feel. The kids are kicking."

They all gathered around Hinata to feel her now larger bump. Sakura was first. She was giddy with anticipation, Ino and TenTen were next. They both were jealous. Temari and Shizune were last. Temari was happy for Hinata and so was Shizune. Hinata was happy with all of the attention.

"Alright, give the girl some room. Hinata let me walk you home." Sakura offered.

Hinata accepted. "Thanks Sakura."

As they left Tsunade's office, Sakura decided to try and spark up some small talk.

"Say Hinata, can I ask you some stuff?"

Hinata was taken aback. Sakura usually didn't talk to her.

"Sure, Sakura, what's on your mind?"

"What's it like? Being married to Naruto and carrying his children."

"Well, I love Naruto-kun, don't ever question that. He loves me and I will never question that. The fact that I am pregnant with his children is the greatest thing in the world." Hinata started to cry. "I mean I never knew my mother and my father barely wanted anything to do with me. I don't want that to happen with Naruto. I know that he can't wait to be a father. He grew up alone, Sakura, ALONE. He would never do that to his kids either."

Hinata couldn't take it. She broke down and started to cry. Sakura was taken aback. She did not mean to hit a nerve. She tried to consol Hinata as best she could.

"I'm sorry Hinata; I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm happy for you and Naruto. Reason I was asking was because, Naruto has been down the past couple weeks. Kakashi noticed this and wanted me to talk to you. We all care about you and Naruto." Sakura said in a caring manner.

"I know, he's just afraid, afraid he won't be a good enough father and that the kids will hate him. I know they won't but he's not sure."

"Hinata, I know you and Naruto will make good parents. In fact most of the village thinks that."

"Thanks, Sakura."

They hugged and finished walking to Hinata and Naruto's house. Hinata thanked Sakura again. "Don't forget about tomorrow." Yelled Sakura as she walked away.

"I won't and thanks again." Hinata open the door to find her husband and little Kyuubi passed out on the couch. She giggled to herself; the sight of Naruto lying on the couch, right leg drooped over the back of the couch, a little bit of drool out of the corner of his mouth and Kyuubi lying on his chest. It was a cute scene and she could not help but smile. Hinata went upstairs to change. When she came down, she noticed Naruto and little Kyuubi had changed positions. Naruto now had his leg off the back of the couch and Kyuubi was now on his feet.

'Naruto is so cute when he sleeps. I don't want to wake him up though.'

Hinata sat down next to Naruto, picked his left arm up, snuggled into the crook of his arm and fell asleep.

Next Day: Naruto's Birthday.

The sun was high in the sky. Today was a special day for the Uzumaki's. Not only was it Naruto's birthday, it was also the day of Hinata's baby shower. They both were still on the couch from last night. The only thing up this morning was Kyuubi. She sat in front of the couch looking at her two owners.

'_The cute couple, to think if it weren't for them I don't know what would have happened to me._

She heard the clock chime 10 times. Kyuubi figured it was time to wake them up. Kyuubi drew back and jumped on Naruto landing square on his chest. Naruto woke up in a gasp. He looked down to see Kyuubi on his chest with a grin on her face and her tail wagging in joy as if to say _'happy birthday.'_ He then looked at Hinata curled up under his left arm. He smiled and gently shook her.

"Hinata, it's time to get up." Naruto said gently. Hinata opened her lavender eyes. They sparkled in the morning sun.

'Those eyes. It was those eyes that made me fall for her. The way they shine like that is mesmerizing.' Naruto thought.

"What are you thinking about, my fox?"

"Just how much I love your eyes, my angel."

Hinata blushed. It was Naruto's eyes that made her fall for the knucklehead to begin with.

"What time are you going with the girls?"

"Around 11:00. What time are the guys coming over?"

"Around 12:00. It's nothing big. Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, Shino, Neji, Kakashi, and Jiraiya are coming over. What are you doing with the girls today?"

"Ino, Sakura, TenTen, Temari, Tsunade, and Shizune are throwing me a baby shower. Tsunade is coming to pick me up."

"Well, you better get ready, it's 10:00."

Hinata looked at the clock. Only an hour before Tsunade was supposed to be here. She went upstairs to shower and change. When she came down, her midnight blue hair was up in a ponytail, she had on a pair of pants that went to her knees, and a blue maternity shirt. Naruto gave her a once over and smiled.

"Hinata, you look great."

"Thanks. I glad you like it." She wrapped Naruto in a loving embrace and put her head on his shoulder.

"When is Tsunade going to show up?"

As if on cue, the door opened to reveal the Hokage. Tsunade just smiled. The sight of the couple just made her smile.

"Are you coming Hinata? The girls are waiting for us."

"Alright, Tsunade-sama. I will be back later tonight, Naruto-kun. Please try not to make a mess. If you do please clean up."

"Alright, I love you Hinata-chan. Have fun."

"I love you too, Naruto-kun, and you have fun too."

They hugged and shared a kiss goodbye. Tsunade just stood there and rolled her eyes.

"Alright you two, that's enough. Naruto, my gift to you is this. As of the New Year, you are the new Rokudame Hokage. I will start training you after the holidays. Congratulations, Hokage-sama."

Naruto was in shock. He finally realized his dream. Hinata was so happy for him. He achieved his dream.

"Oh Naruto-kun, I am so proud of you." She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Heh, thanks Hinata-chan. I'm so happy." He wrapped his arms around her as well.

"Alright, you two. Hinata, let's go."

With that Hinata left with Tsunade.

Naruto still could not believe that after the New Year, he was going to become the new Hokage. He didn't notice the time and he heard a knock on the door. He looked up at the clock and saw it was noon. He snapped out of his trance and opened the door to find his entourage of friends, his teachers, and comrades. They all looked at him and yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!!"

"Hey everyone, come on in. Try not to make a mess, LEE! Have fun and let's enjoy ourselves."

They all sat around and chatted with Naruto. Some were happy for Naruto, others were jealous.

"I brought the cake. My dad and I made just for you, Naruto-sama. Enjoy." Choji said as he pulled out a cake that was bigger than Naruto's head. It was covered in orange frosting and had his trademark symbol of the top. Naruto just smiled and thanked Choji. Naruto knew for a fact that Choji's Clan was excellent cooks. Shino was next to give Naruto a gift.

"It's a book about butterflies that are native to Konaha. Enjoy."

"Uh, Thanks Shino."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and gave him his gift. It was a book on battle tactics through time. Naruto grinned at this. Kiba and Akamaru were next. Kiba gave him twenty free lessons on the Animal Beast Mimiracy jutsu and free ramen vouchers.

"Here Naruto, this is from Guy and I. For youth!!"

"Thanks Lee, I think."

Lee's gifts were ankle weights and a book on different taijutsu from different villages. Naruto just laughed. He was happy that all of his friends cared for him.

Neji was next. Naruto looked at Neji with respect yet with some resentment.

"Here Naruto, this is from me."

He handed Naruto his gift. Neji gave him a scroll. He looked at Neji with a confused look. Neji opened the scroll and performed a quick set of hand signs.

"It's some parenting tips passed down through the Hyuuga clan oven the generations and when your children get old enough, it will also teach them how to use the Byakugan."

"Thanks Neji. I'm sure Hinata and I will use them."

Jiraiya and Kakashi were last. They walked up to him with their heads down.

"First of all, we both want to apologize for burning down the apartment. So the two of decided, that when your children become old enough, we will give them the summoning contracts with my dog packs and Jiraiya's Toads." Kakashi said.

"Well, Hinata and I both forgive you two idiots and thanks. I'm sure the contracts will come in handy." Naruto said.

After all the gifts were handed out, they enjoyed the cake that Choji brought over. Naruto made sure to set aside a piece for Hinata.

The whole party lasted until 6:00 in the evening. The sun was going down and everyone had to leave. They left waving back at Naruto who had grin on his face. Little Kyuubi just sat on his shoulder. He shut the door and looked over the house. It was not that dirty but he decided to clean up a little anyway. Afterwards, he and Kyuubi went out to get Hinata a gift.

With Hinata and the girls

Hinata and Tsunade were walking along the dirt road to the Hokage tower. Hinata never knew that her friends cared for her so much, including the Hokage. When they arrived, the room was decorated in both orange and violet balloons and streamers and a banner that stated 'It's Twins for the Knucklehead.' Hinata just laughed. She noticed the girls and saw smiles on there faces.

"IT"S A BABY SHOWER!! CONGRATULATIONS HINATA UZUMAKI!!"

"Thanks everyone. This means a lot to me." Hinata was blushing. She never was the center of attention, except when she was with Naruto. The girls walked up to her with gifts in tow.

"Here Hinata, this is from me." Sakura said handing her a scroll. Hinata opened the scroll, Sakura released the seal and out poofed furniture for the baby. A dresser, crib, changing table, and some baby clothes.

"Thanks Sakura-chan. We really need this."

"Don't mention it. I don't mind."

Ino was next. She gave Hinata a $5,000 gift card to Baby's R US.

"For diapers, formula, more clothes, and whatever else you or Naruto-baka will need."

Hinata hugged Ino for the gift. "I have a feeling that we will need this, Thanks Ino-chan."

TenTen and Temari were next. "We went both ways on this gift, Hinata."

The box was big. Hinata opened the box and it was a giant fox plush doll. Hinata was in awe. The doll was bigger than her.  
"Wow, Temari-chan, TenTen-chan, this is great. Thanks." She hugged them both. Tsunade and Shizune were left.

"We went both ways, and we got a contract to have an addition added to your hose for the twins' room. When finished it will be furnished, painted and carpeted."

"Wow, thanks Tsunade-sama, Shizune-sama. This is great. I'm so happy."

"Well what do you expect? You're the wife of the new Hokage and mother to his children." Sakura said bluntly.

The girls spent the rest of the day chatting, Tsunade was drinking sake, and Shizune was doing her best to keep Tsunade under control. The sun was setting and party started to die down. Everything that Hinata received was sealed into a scroll. Sakura decided to walk her home.

"Did you have fun, Hinata?"

"Yeah, thanks again. Naruto is going to be so happy."

They pasted a jewelry shop on the way home. Hinata got an idea and took Sakura by the wrist and they walked in. After 20 minutes, they left. They got to the house and noticed that Naruto was not home.

"Well here we are. See you later Hinata."

"Night, Sakura. And thanks again."

Hinata open the door to find the house was as spotless as when she left it.

'Wow, he really cleaned up the house. Naruto did a great job."

Hinata kicked off her sandals, put her hair down and sat down. She pulled out the box she had got from the jewelry store. 'I hope he likes it.' She just smiled. It was about an hour before Naruto came home. After about an hour, Naruto opened the door to find Hinata sitting on the couch. He smiled and scratched Kyuubi under her chin who was sitting on his right shoulder.

"Hey baby, how was the shower?"

"Great, the girls got me everything we could need and Tsunade and Shizune are giving us an add-on to the house for the kids."

"Wow, that's great. Here, I got you something."

"Thanks Hinata, I wonder what it is."

He opened the box to reveal a necklace. It was a locket that was in the shape of a fox on it. He opened it up to find a picture of him, Hinata and an empty space.

"What is the empty space for?"

"For when the twins are born."

"Wow, thanks Hinata. Here I got something for you. That's why you didn't see me when you got home."

"Wow, thanks Naru-kun."

Hinata opened the box the revel a Necklace. It was a pendant with a 3 karat sapphire stone dangling from the chain, pearls surrounding it. As she looked at it she noticed the inscription. It read, _To the Mother of my children and to the wife of a knucklehead. I love you, Naruto._ Hinata was for lack of a better word speechless. She hugged with so hard she was starting to choke.

"Uh, Hinata… to…tight."

"Oh, sorry, I love it. Thank you, Naruto-kun."

They stared into each other's eyes. They stayed that way for but a minute and kissed. Lightly at first, but the heated up with true passion, they didn't want to break their bond but had to for lack of air. Hinata put Naruto's necklace on him and vise versa. They both sat down on the couch and held each other. They watched the sun go down and fell asleep in each others arms, dreaming of the future. Will they make good parents? What would the children look like? They did not know. All they knew was right here and now, surrounded by the warmth and love of one another, this was heaven and their heaven was getting two new angels really soon.

Poofs in

Alright folks, Chapter 3 is here and I hope everyone loves it. Chapter 4 will be up same time next week. I am hoping for more reviews, comments, and maybe ideas. Kat-chan, this is for you. I hope every one of my fans likes this chapter. "Christmas and Childbirth" is the last chapter. With enough reviews from all of my fics, I MAY make a epilogue for this fic. This is Lance-kun, A.K.A. Narutosshadowclone, I bid you all good day. Poofs Away


	4. Of Christmas and Childbirth

Of Christmas and Childbirth

Of Christmas and Childbirth

Poofs in Hello my adoring fans. Here is the last chapter for "Children of the Knucklehead." This is going to be longer than the last chapter. Some of my readers told me that some of the Characters are OOC. Well Hinata has a reason, she's PREGNANT YOU NUTTARDS!! Everyone else, just because. The song I promised is in this chapter. Well, I may do an epilogue. I will do one if I get exactly, 20 reviews. They can be from any of my stories. Oh well, on to the story. Bye for now.Poofs away

Naruto: He forgot the disclaimer.

Hinata: Well, Lance-kun, is busy. He has a life outside of Konaha.

Naruto: Wait, Lance? I thought he was my shadow clone.

Hinata: That's his pen-name. His Nickname is Lance.

Naruto: Ah. Oh well. Lance-sama does not own me or the song that Hina-chan and I love. Only the plot and the story which is great.

The snow fell in silence. The flakes looked like tiny diamonds against the raven black hair of our favorite Kunoichi, Hinata Uzumaki. She had been out almost all day. She was without her blonde bundle of warmth. Naruto Uzumaki had been gone the past two weeks and she really missed him. He had traveled to Suna to meet with Garrra, the Kazekage for training to become the Hokage at the first of the year. He was going to be home before Christmas, so that made her happy. She was out and about finishing the last of her shopping for Naruto. They and all of their friends had all agreed not to do anything fancy. They would all get together next year. This year, Naruto and Hinata just wanted to spend the holidays by themselves. She was wondering what her Naruto had gotten her, even though he was miles away. She was nearing the end of her trek. She had her arms full of bags. Her ankles and her back were killing her. She neared a café. She went in and sat down getting off of her sore feet. She noticed a crop of pink hair walking towards her.

"Hinata, Merry Christmas." Said Sakura as she walked up.

"Thanks, Sakura." Said Hinata with a hint of sadness.

"You miss him, don't you?"

"Yeah, it's been two weeks. We've never been apart. The fact that I don't have him by my side, it hurts."

"Hinata, you are so lucky. Naruto better not do anything stupid like run off on you."

"Trust me Sakura; Naruto wants to be a father so badly. He never had anyone to look up to him. It's all he ever wanted." Hinata said with pride.

"I believe you Hinata. I know Naruto will be a good father. Where has Naruto been anyway?"

"He's been in Suna. Gaara-kun has been helping him train to become the Hokage. When he returns, Tsunade-sama is going to help him finish. Not only will he be a great father, he will also be a great Hokage."

Sakura just laughed. She knew everything was going to be different when Naruto came back. Hinata got up and cracked her back.

"I have to get going Sakura. I have one more place to get to. Then I have to get home, get the presents wrapped, and hope that the babies don't come before Naruto comes home."

"Alright, Hinata. Here I'll go with you."

They paid for their tea and left. The snow crunching as they walked. As they walked they neared a jewelry store.

"Here it is. This is the last place I need to go to. I got Naru-kun something I think he'll love."

"Hinata, what did you get him?"

"I got him three things. One, I got him ramen coupons. The second thing I got him a fox plushie for him and Kyuubi to play with and this is the last place I needed to go to.

They walked into the store and greeted the clerk behind the counter.

"Ah Good evening to you, Hinata Uzumaki, are you here to buy the bracelet for Naruto?"

"You got him a bracelet?"

"Yeah, all it is is charm bracelet. The charms on it represent all of his friends, himself and me. The cherry is you, the fox is Naruto, the chess piece is Shikamaru, the rose in Ino, the dog is Kiba and Akamaru, the leaf is for Rock Lee, the snowflake is me, the kunai is TenTen, a bird is Neji, a Saki bottle is Tsunade, A toad is Jiraiya, and Kakashi is a book."

The clerk handed her a velvet box. Hinata opened it to show Sakura the bracelet and all of the charms. Sakura just looked in awe of it.

"How much is it?"

"For you, wife of the future Hokage, half price of the original. So 500 dollars, will that be cash?"

Hinata handed her the money.

"Would you like it gift wrapped?"

"No, thank you. I'll do that at home."

The clerk handed her the package and the two girls left the store. They walked together as a new batch of snow started to fall. The sun had set already. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and Naruto was due home tomorrow. Hinata could not wait. Her blonde bundle of love was coming back to her. They arrived at the house and Hinata unlocked the door.

"Thanks again Sakura. I really enjoyed the company."

"No sweat Hinata. I'll see you around. Merry Christmas Hinata."

"As to you, Sakura."

They parted ways and Hinata walked into the empty house. The only other living creature that was there was Kyuubi. She had stayed behind to keep Hinata company while Naruto was away. Hinata went to the kitchen after putting the packages down by the table to wrap them. She made herself some tea, sat down and started to wrap the gifts. As she wrapped, Naruto came to her mind.

'Come home to me, my love.'

In Suna, earlier in the day

"Naruto, your training is complete. You may return to Konaha and your wife tomorrow." Gaara said in his monotonous way. Gaara had been training Naruto to become Hokage. Upon his return, Tsunade would finish where Gaara left off. "Gaara thanks my friend. Thanks again for the training."

"Not a problem, Naruto-san. After what you did to me. I see things clearly now. The gift for Hinata will be finished tonight. It took time, a lot of my sand and a master glass blower, but it got done."

"Thanks Gaara, it took a lot of chakra from me as well. I hope she'll love it"

"Of course she'll love it, Naruto-kun. This is your wife, Hinata we're talking about." Temari said walking into the office with a tray of rice balls and tea.

"I mean, you helped to mold it with your chakra and you created for her and only her. She'll love it. I know I do."

Temari brought out the gift that was made for Hinata. A/N. No I'm not saying what it is yet. You'll have to wait for Christmas day.

"Thanks, Temari-chan. She'll love it."

"Gaara, thanks again for helping me out, not only with my Hokage training but also with Hina-Chan's gift. It must have taken a lot of work."

"Yeah, it did, but I was happy to do it. My sand should be used to help instead of to hurt."

"Gaara-sama, Temari-Chan, thanks for the hospitality, the training, and Hina-Chan's gift. I really should get going. I want to make it home by Christmas Eve and surprise Hina-chan."

Naruto jumped out of the window with Hinata's gift in tow. In a flash, he bit his finger to draw some blood, flashed the set of hand signs and slammed his hand on the ground.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!!" he yelled and summoned Gamabunta.

"Hey kid, merry Christmas." Said the Boss toad.

"Merry Christmas to you as well, Chief Toad." Naruto said.

"So we are we headed? I wanna get away from this sand. Its making my skin even drier then ever."

"It's time to go back to Konaha. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve and I want to be home with Hinata for our first Christmas together as husband and wife."

"Alright, kid. Hang on tight."

"Bye Gaara-sama, Bye Temari-Chan!" Naruto yelled as he and Gamabunta hopped off back to Konaha. As Gamabunta hopped, Naruto held the scroll that had Hinata's gift in it and thought to him.

'Hinata-chan, I'm coming home for Christmas, my angel.'

Christmas Eve

The snow had stopped falling and Konaha was shining with the freshly fallen snow. Hinata woke up as the sun shone through the curtains. Her eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the light. She looked at the other side of the bed. She missed Naruto a lot. He is due home today. She then looked at Kyuubi who was asleep at the foot of the bed. Her thoughts drifted to Naruto. 'Our first Christmas together married. I just hope he makes it in time. I don't want him to miss Christmas with Kyuubi and I.'

She rubbed her giant baby bump and smiled. 'May this blessing wait until Naruto-kun returns to me.'

She got up, put on her rope and went downstairs. She looked at the tree and looked at all the gifts for Naruto. 'I hope he got me something nice.'

She made herself a cup of tea and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

It was late afternoon and Hinata was wrapping gifts. She had wrapped all of the gifts for Naruto and she was relaxing. Her thoughts were drifting around Naruto.

'I hope he comes home soon. I wish for this Christmas that we will be…' Her thoughts were cut short as she heard the sound of water splashing. She looked down with a shock on her face.

"Oh my Kami, my water broke."

She tried to get up but the pain rattled her so badly she could not stand. She tried again and was able to get up.

"Damn it, I was hoping Naruto-kun would be here. I can't take the pain. Tsunade said that child birth would hurt but, this is unreal." Hinata said while gritting her teeth. She walked to the phone and called the first person that came to mind.

"Hello and merry Christmas from the Haruno house." Said Sakura in a cheery manor.

"Sakura, come over quick. My water broke and Naruto is still not here yet. Please HELP!!" Hinata yelled.

"Alright Hinata, I'll get Tsunade and be right over."

"Please hurry Sakura. I don't know how long I can hold on."

With that Hinata hung up the phone. She was in pain and could not think straight. She heard the door slam open and saw Sakura and Tsunade come in before she passed out.

At the Main Gates, during this time

Naruto had just arrived at the Main Gates just as the sun was going down. He was walking down the road when he heard yelling. He was looking down the road and saw Neji running up to him.

"Neji, what's wrong? Where's Hinata?" Naruto said with worry in his voice.

"Hinata…went…into…labor. She's…with…Sakura…and…Tsunade." Neji said out of breath. Naruto's eyes grew wide. As if like lightning, he ran towards the hospital. His thoughts went right to Hinata.

'Please be okay, my love. Please be okay.'

"_Well I just heard the news today_

_It seems my life is going to change"_

He ran into the lobby panting. He scanned the room and found Shizune.

"Where is Hinata?"

"Sakura and Tsunade brought her in 5 minutes ago. She went into the delivery room. She was found unconscious in your house. They are treating her now."

"_I closed my eyes, begin to pray_

_Then tears of joy stream down my face"_

Shizune walked with him to the delivery room where Hinata was. She was awake and looked at him with such joy.

"Hello, my fox."

"Hello, my angel."

She winced with pain as another contraction hit her. The pain was intense. Naruto just sat down by her and put his arms around her and hugged her.

"_With arms wide open_

_Under the moonlight_

_Welcome to this place_

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_

_With arms wide open"_

Tsunade walked in. She looked at Naruto and Hinata.

"Hey brat, if you're going to be here, put some scrubs on." Tsunade said.

He got up and put on the garments Tsunade brought him. Tsunade gave her a check up.

"Alright Hinata, I want you to push."

Hinata pushed with all of her might.

"Alright, I see the head. One more big push and the first one will be out."

Hinata pushed harder and then collapsed. Tsunade looked up and handed the baby to Shizune and she wrapped it up in a blanket.

"Naruto, Hinata, say hello to you baby girl."

"A girl. Hinata-chan, look at what we made."

"_Well I don't know if I'm ready_

_To be the man I have to be_

_I'll take a breath; I'll take her by my side_

_We stand in awe, we've created life"_

Naruto held onto his new daughter. He looked at her with pure Bliss. Hinata was temporarily free of pain. The next baby was not ready to come just yet. Tsunade said that multiple births take time. Naruto just held his daughter. Hinata looked at him and had nothing but joy on her face.

'He will be a good father. I just know it.'

Sakura walked in driving her thoughts back.

"So Naruto, is it a boy or a girl?"

"A girl, Sakura, She has Hinata's eyes, a dusky orange-blue hair and whisker marks."

'Wait a minute, Kyuubi; I need to talk to you.'

'_Alright kit, I'll talk. When you and Hinata had sex, my chakra was infused within your chromosomes. In short, your kids will have my chakra and carry the mark for it.'_

'Why didn't you tell sooner?'

'_Like I said, it was a surprise. Besides with the training you have undergone and the fact that you are the next Hokage. Your kids will not be looked at any differently. They will have a better life because of you and Hinata.'_

'Thank you, Kyuubi. I really want to thank you."

'_Not a problem Kit. I want to thanks you as well. You have kits of your own. I will get to enjoy this with you. Do them proud kit. Do them proud.'_

He was forced back into reality when Hinata cried out in pain again. Sakura was there and she looked at Hinata. She saw that the other baby was starting to crown. Sakura braced herself. This was her first delivery and it was Naruto and Hinata's baby.

"Hinata, I need you to push for me please." Sakura said uneasily.

Hinata braced down and push with all of her might. After 10 minutes, Hinata gave birth to the other baby.

"It's a boy!!" yelled Sakura. Naruto looked at Sakura then looked back at Hinata. He had a genuine blissful smile on his face. He had bluish orange hair, whisker marks, and Sapphire eyes, just like Naruto.

"_With arms wide open_

_Under the moonlight_

_Welcome to this place_

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_

_Now everything has changed_

_I'll show you love_

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_

_With arms wide open_

_I'll show you everything ...oh yeah_

_With arms wide open...wide open"_

Naruto had his arms open and took his son from Sakura. Hinata was lying in bed. Naruto gave his daughter to Hinata.

"So do you guys have names or what?"

"Yeah, we do. I chose them awhile back. Their names are Minato and Hikari Uzumaki."

"Do you have any wishes for them Naruto?" asked Shizune.

"_If I had just one wish_

_Only one demand_

_I hope there not like me_

_I hope they understand_

_That they can take this life_

_And hold it by the hand_

_And they can greet the world_

_With arms wide open..."_

"Yeah I do. I just hope that I can teach them all that I know, show them the joys of ramen, and most of all show them that the world is a great place and to protect those they love."

The rookie 9 excluding Saskue, Naruto, and Hinata walked into the room to see the new babies.

"Their so cute, Hinata, Naruto. They look just like you guys." said Ino.

"THE FLAMES OF YOUTH HAVE BEEN PASSED DOWN!!" yelled Lee, who smiled and did thumbs up.

"Naruto, Hinata, this is a joyous occasion. I have a feeling you two will be great parents." Shino said in his monotonous voice.

"Those are some cute looking kids, you two." Kiba said.

"How troublesome. All it means is two more mouths to feed." Shikamaru added. All that got him was a smack from Ino.

"I think what Shikamaru meant was they are cute and might end up with Naruto's appetite." Choji said.

"I can't wait to have kids. I'd just have to be careful with them around my weapons" TenTen said.

Tsunade then walked into the room.

"Well, Naruto, I guess this was not what you and Hinata had planned for Christmas eh?"

"Not really, Tsunade-baa-chan. We were hoping for a nice night, opening our gifts tomorrow, and then just be grateful to have each other."

Naruto then looked down in his arms and then over at Hinata. He smiled and started to cry.

"I am however, very happy. To think, if I had not summoned Gamabunta, I would not have been here to see this happen. Seeing my children born and holding them in my arms. This is one of the greatest gifts anyone can ever give me."

"_With arms wide open_

_Under the moonlight_

_Welcome to this place_

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_

_Now everything has changed_

_I'll show you love_

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_

_With arms wide open_

_I'll show you everything…oh yeah_

_With arms wide open...wide open"_

"Speaking of gifts, Naruto. What did you get Hinata for Christmas?" Sakura interjected.

Naruto just smiled and took out a scroll.

"I sealed it in here before I left, so nothing would happen to it."

He opened it and unsealed it. From the scroll a glass figure appeared. Everyone including Hinata looked at it in awe. It was a glass fox with nine-tails. It also looked to have two different colors flowing around inside of it.

"I had Gaara help me make it. The figure itself is made from the sand in his gourd. It was handcrafted by a master glass blower in Suna. It has mine and Kyuubi's Chakra in it. So if ever I am not here, you'll know Hinata that I will always return to you and the kids, like a faithful fox."

Hinata just smiled. She knew that he would always come home to her. She loved her glass fox.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. I really love it."

"I think its time we let the new parents get situated with the kids. Come on everyone."

Tsunade led everyone out of the room. Leaving Naruto and an exhausted Hinata.

"Hinata, this is the greatest Christmas ever. I have you, little Kyuubi, and the twins. I couldn't be happier."

Naruto bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Naruto, I'm happy you're happy. I love you and the twins so much. Just look at them. Aside from the hair, Hikari looks like you and Minato looks almost like me.This is the greatest day of my life."

"Mine too, my love. Merry Christmas, my fox."

"Merry Christmas, my angel."

The two new parents kissed full on the lips while the twins slept soundly in the arms of their mom and dad. Hikari was with Naruto and Minato was with Hinata. Naruto thought he heard Kyuubi in his mind but ignored it. He snuggled up with Hinata and Minato, with Hikari in his arms and fell asleep with Hinata.

'_I have a feeling things are going to be just fine from now on. Kit, Hinata, I wish you both only the best. When the time comes the little ones will have a summon contract with the foxes. Merry Christmas my vessel and his mate.'_

poofs in.Well my fans, I am done. I hope you enjoyed "Children of the Knucklehead." I may do an epilogue like I said. I just want some more reviews and ideas for how to make the epilogue. Well, to you all, my loyal fans. I bid you goodbye. Please be on the lookout for my new series coming this summer. With these words said farewell. Poofs away


	5. First Night Home

First Night Home

First Night Home

A/N: Okay, I know what everyone is thinking. I said that 'Children of the Knucklehead' was done, but for some reason I felt it…unfinished. So that is where this chapter comes in. It basically ties off all the loose ends. I wanted to write this. I wrote it on paper and made it really good and now I am posting it. I hope that everyone loves it as they have loved the rest of the fic in and of its self.

* * *

The snow was falling quietly as a couple walked home in the snow. They had spent Christmas in the hospital. No, no one was sick, dead or dying. Far from it. They were celebrating life. Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki were returning from the hospital with the twins Hikari and Minato Uzumaki in their bassinets sleeping. Naruto was carrying Hikari while Hinata carried Minato.

"They are still asleep. This is by far the best day of my life." Naruto said.

"What about when we got married?" asked Hinata.

"This day and when we got married are the best days of my life Hina-chan."

She just smiled as they approached their house.

It was decorated for the season with lights all over the house, a tree could be seen in the window and the house looked so warm and cozy. They got to the door and opened it and let the warmth wash over them and the twins. Naruto set Hinata's bag on the floor, took Hikari out of her bassinet, Hinata took Minato out of his and they went upstairs to the twins' room. It was painted with a cream color, two cribs were on opposite sides of the room, a changing table in between, toys and plushie animals were in the cribs, and a chest of drawers full of clothes. Naruto and Hinata placed the twins into their cribs and watched them sleep.

"Naruto?" asked Hinata.

"Hmm… what is it?" replied Naruto.

She hugged him and held him close and Naruto followed suite.

"I am so happy. Our first Christmas together and look at what we made. I love you so much." Hinata started to cry into Naruto's shirt. He held her close and rubbed her back.

"Hinata, I almost missed this miracle. I got to hold our children." He held her tighter.

"I love you so much Hinata. The mother of our children." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box.

"Merry Christmas Hinata, I had Gaara make this for you."

She took the box and opened it. She pulled out a glass fox. She gasped at the intricate detail. The fox had nine-tails and had a grin like Naruto's on it face. What really amazed her was that it was glowing red and blue.

"You mixed yours and Kyuubi's chakra, didn't you?"

"Yeah I did, to make it more personal."

She hugged him harder.

"I love it and I got you something too, my fox."

She turned and opened her bag and pulled out a box. She handed it to Naruto and he opened it to reveal a charm bracelet. He saw all of the charms and just smiled.

"I love it. Thanks a lot Hinata."

Suddenly a whimper was heard. Hikari woke up.

"Don't worry, I got this." Said Naruto as he picked up Hikari who started to giggle. He looked at his little girl and smiled.

'You look so much like you mother. I am proud to be a father.' He looked at her with awe. Hinata's eyes and a cross of hers and his hair to make a dusky blue like a sunset.

Minato started to squirm and looked up with his chubby arms extended. Hinata picked up her son and held him close.

'So much like his father. Even has the same goofy smile.' Hinata also smiled. As if on cue both of the babies' tummy's growled and they started to cry.

"Here give me Hikari. They both need to feed." Hinata said as she lifted her shirt exposing her pert breasts. She sat down in the rocking chair and placed the twins on each side and they started to nurse. Naruto looked at her and blushed. Even though he had seen her naked more time than he could remember, the sight of her beautiful breasts still made him blush. Hinata giggled.

"They both have your appetite Naruto-kun."

Naruto just laughed.

"Well, they are mine after all."

"There just as much mine as yours, Naru-kun. They should be done soon, then it's bath time and then bed time for all of us."

After 20 minutes, the twins were done eating and were fast asleep. Naruto took Hikari and Hinata had Minato and they both put them into their cribs. Naruto gave Hikari a red Kyuubi plushie and Hinata gave Minato a yellow Kyuubi plushie. They both held onto the foxes like they were the only things that mattered. Hinata leaned into Naruto and he held her close. He kissed her neck softly. He picked her up bridal style and took her into their room. He set her down on the bed. She was already in her night clothes. Naruto just took off his orange sweatshirt and pants. He got under the covers with Hinata and wrapped himself around her.

"Naruto-kun, do you regret anything?"

"What do you mean, Hina-chan?"

"It's what I mean. Do you have any regrets?"

Naruto started to cry.

"Yes, I do. I have but one. My only regret in my life was not noticing you sooner. If I had, I could have saved us years of pain and heartache. I was such an idiot."

Naruto was now crying. He rarely did that. Hinata just held him close.

"No you're not. You were just unaware. I should have been more bold."

"Hina-chan, I should have seen it. I could have saved us years of pain. I could have…"

He did not finish. He broke down and was sobbing.

"Naru-kun, you're not really to blame. I sort of an as well." Tears started to well in Hinata's eyes.

"I should have been there. I saw you were hurting. I should have come to you. Held you, told you all was well, loved and cared for you sooner."

Hinata was now crying as well. They both held each other close. They both stopped crying because Naruto heard crying in the other room. Naruto got up and the twins were crying. Naruto picked them both up and brought them into the other bedroom.

"Guess they got scared."

Naruto sat down and gave Minato to Hinata. They both rocked the twins to sleep.

"Naru-kun, do you think we will make good parents?"

"Hina-chan, I know we will. Just look at us now. Trust me, they will grow up to be strong and take care of those they love and care about."

Hinata snuggled up to Naruto and fell asleep. Naruto just chuckled, took Minato out of Hinata's arms and took him and Hikari back to their room. Once he tucked them in he went back and snuggled with Hinata. He fell asleep with a smile on his face. He did not pay attention to Kyuubi who was chuckling in his mind.

'**Kit, Hinata, you two will be the best parents to your kits. Teach them well, you two.'**

* * *

There you go everyone. I finished the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this. Please read 'Paths Yet Paved.' It takes a while to update, but I try not to disappoint. Thanks again for the continuing support. I love you all.


	6. 12 Years Later

Epilogue: 12 years later

Epilogue: 12 years later.

I got some great reviews from my loyal fans. Here it is, the epilogue. After this, I will post the bio for the twins.

* * *

It was a beautiful spring day. The Hokage looked out from the balcony of his office. Naruto Uzumaki was dressed in his Hokage robes he got from Hinata for his birthday 3 years ago. He was watching over the village. He smiled and went back to face his greatest enemy…paperwork. He sat down and ruffled his hair. Now it was longer and a little more tame but still spiky. Hinata walked into his office carrying in some rice balls tea for him. She put the tray down on the desk and smiled.

"What are you thinking about Naruto-kun?"

"Huh? Oh, hi Hinata-chan. Just going over the new team assignments for the new Genin teams. I am amazed you know. Hikari was one of the top Kunoichi and Minato ended up being just like me." Naruto said.

"Really? How did Minato end up like you?"

"He has bad chakra control, yet I was able to teach him the Kage Bushin. He only failed the graduation exam once. He really shows promise. I'm happy since they both made Genin."

"They've both made us proud. Hikari has developed her own gentle fist style and Minato wants you to teach him the Rasengan."

"I will teach him to use it soon enough…"

The door flew open to reveal the Uzumaki twins. They had earned that name by reputation. They had outdone their father in the line of pranks. They had developed a prime addiction to ramen. Even Hikari had started to crush on Kiba's son. It was a nice thing to see.

"Daddy, who is on my team?" Hikari asked. She became daddy's little girl. Naruto spoiled her a lot. He also spoiled Minato as well. Naruto taught him how to use the Kage Bushin at age 7 and taught Hikari how to use it at age 7 as well. Though Minato picked up quicker than his sister.

"Dad, why can't I be on my own?" Minato asked.

Naruto rose out his chair and approached the twins.

"Minato, Hikari, I may not have had the childhood you two had, but I was grateful for my team. Without them, Not only would I not be here today, I would not have become who I am. My teammates showed me everything. Even when team 7 had disbanded, the friends I was teamed with taught me more. Kakashi, Iruka and I discussed it. Hikari, you will be on Team 10 with Shino's daughter and Kiba's son. Minato, you will be on Team 7 with Lee's son and your uncle Neji and Aunt TenTen's daughter. That is the end of it. I will see you two at home later for dinner. We are going to Ichiraku's for dinner."

"Wow, thanks daddy." Hikari squealed. Naruto either made a foolish or reasonable choice.

"Thanks dad. Cousin Raven is a great choice. See you at home. Bye mom and dad."

"UZUMAKI TWINS, VANISH!!" The twins said together and with a snap of there fingers poofed away in a cloud of smoke. Hinata walked up to Naruto and enveloped him in a hug.

"You made the right choice my love."

"I know I did. Hinata?"

"What is it, Naruto-kun?"

He looked out the widow one more time. He saw the Rookie 9 and there kids all training. Hikari and Minato as well. He saw them becoming strong Shinobi someday.

"Naruto, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong my love. Everything is going to be just fine."

* * *

And with that "Children of the Knucklehead" is truly finished. I just wanted to leave you all some closure. My new series is in production and I should start having them up soon. The series will be done by summers end. As I said, I will take requests. Just PM me with a coupling from Naruto and a plot. No Yaoi, please. If you really want it, it will be friendship only. Well, my fans. I bid you all a fond farewell. Until next time, I'll see you around Konaha.


End file.
